This invention is directed to a tamper evident sealing plug for insertion in metal can lids.
The packaging of liquid products and particularly comestibles such as edible oil is commonly done in 4 liter cylindrical cans. This very rugged but relatively inexpensive packaging is used for high volume shipments to third world countries. The circular can top is formed with a center opening for the most efficient high speed filling operation. Following the filling step a closure fitment is inserted in the fill opening and retained therein by means of a friction fit to complete the package. The prior art closure construction heretofore employed for this use has provided a retractable plastic pour spout closed off by an integrally molded membrane and having an overlying screw cap to enable extension of the spout to pouring position and for reclosing. In one principal application of this packaging construction used in supplying edible oil to impoverished populations, it has been brought to light that most frequently the can is opened for pouring by simply punching two diametrically opposed pouring and vent openings in the top of the can adjacent the can sidewall. The reasons for this are rather obvious. To pour from a very short spout positioned in the center of the can top results in nothing short of a mess with oil all over the top of the can. Moreover, cutting off the membrane sealed top of the spout with a knife that may be readily available, is more than likely a very unsanitary exercise. Reclosing, as a practical matter, is rarely practiced. Bearing all this in mind, the unavoidable cost of a two piece spout and cap closure does not seem justified. In addition, and perhaps most importantly, the prior art spout and cap construction while offering some unnecessary features, fails to provide what is perceived today as the most essential feature. Tamper evidence is now considered paramount for food packaging distributed in the instant environment. An undetectable prying off of the closure and subsequent replacement renders the acceptability of the food packaging improbable.